A and K Chapter 26 Split
Kei sits on the back porch watching Alexandria perform her targeting. His new weapon by him, in case he needed it. Alexandria seemed to do a decent job. It wasn't exactly bulls-eyes, but her shots were as close as one could get. Every now and again she'd retrieve her arrows from the makeshift target that Kei had set up. However, Alexandria stopped for a moment. Kei: Hm? Someone had moved in the forest. She caught sight of her as she moved away. Alexandria: (Terra.) Alexandria grabs her arrows and rushes into the forest. Kei grabs his sword and jumps up. Kei: Alexandria, wait! ???: You needn't worry about her. Kei: Tch. Back again are you? Michel steps out from the forest. Michel: Aren't you happy to see me Fido? Kei: No, not particularly. Michel: That hurts. Kei: What do you want? Michel: I told you I had taken a measure of you that day. Well, time to put you down this time Fido. Kei unsheathes his sword and throws his scabbard to the wayside. He jumps off the back porch and on to the backyard's grass and dirt. Michel: Oh? New weapon? Cute. Kei doesn't reply. Michel draws his dual swords. Michel: Make as many new weapons as you want, it won't matter. Kei: Actually this one will. Michel: I'll be the judge of that. Michel charges at him. Kei holds his ground. The three swords collide, Michel pressing against Kei's new weapon with his blades. His conniving smile meeting Kei's unamused expression. Michel jumps backwards. Michel: Well, well, it can hold its own. Great. Kei: It can do more than that. Kei charges forward. Michel: Oh lookie here! How bold you are Fido! To Michel's surprise, Kei doesn't strike where he expects. Michel expected him to strike at his body, but to his surprise he went for his head. Michel gets his swords up just in the nick of time and only sustains a brief scratch on the left side of his face. Kei stops and turns around to face him. Michel: Ah...I see. You were really trying to kill me there, weren't you? Kei: No, I wasn't. Michel: Hm? Kei doesn't say anything after that. Michel: How boring. How can this be any fun if we aren't trying to kill each other? Kei: Because that's been your plan from the beginning. Michel: ... Kei: You wanted me to get riled up, lose my cool. It won't happen again. Michel: Tch. How boring. Kei: Why are you doing this to Terra? Michel: ... Kei: Why force her into fighting Alexandria? Michel: Why not? Kei: That's all you have to say? Michel: I have no reason for it. Kei: ... Michel: Its just more fun this way. Kei: Tch. Michel: Don't like it 'Fido'? Kei: Wasn't that obvious, you deluded fool? Michel: I'd rather see more people stuck in chaos and fear. That's 'fun' for me. Kei: Your fun is nonsense. Kei charges in an forces Michel to take a defensive stance. Their swords clash as Kei presses Michel on his back heels and begins to force him backwards. Michel is surprised at Kei's strength. It seemed as though Kei had no reason to hold back anymore. Kei began to take the advantage, as Michel's own weapons couldn't seem to keep up with Kei. Kei: Skill doesn't beat training. Michel: Tch. Kei: I'm an old war dog. You don't think I've met people who are just as psychotic as you? Michel seems annoyed at Kei's posturing. In the forest, Alexandria looks for Terra. Alexandria: Come on, Terra, answer me! Alexandria had been calling for Terra for some time, but she kept getting no response from her. Terra: Why do you do it, Alex? Alexandria hears her, but doesn't see her. Alexandria: Do what? Terra: Why do you help that beastkin? Alexandria: So what if he's a beastkin? Kei is my friend. Terra: Aren't I your friend? Alexandria: Terra, you are my friend too! Terra: But you choose him over me? Alexandria: This has nothing to do with choosing, Terra! I want you both to be okay! Terra: Alex, I have to beat you. Alexandria: I'm not going to fight you, Terra! Terra: You will have to eventually, Alexandria. Alexandria draws an arrow. She sets it in the bow, turns around and fires it in a diagonal angle. The arrow plants itself into the bark of the tree and standing on the branch right next to it, is Terra. Terra: You were able to figure out where I was? Alexandria: Give me some credit. I'm learning everything I can from Kei. Terra: Alex, you can't trust him. Alexandria: And why not?! Terra: Beastkin only care for themselves. He's going to use all that money he gets from you for his own purposes. Alex: Money...? Terra: He didn't tell you? Alex: No... Terra: He getting access to all that money your parents had. He's going to spend it all on himself. Alex: You're lying! Meanwhile, Michel found himself on equal footing with Kei. The two stood a small distance away from each other. Their footprints in the ground showed the tango they had been dancing. The bottoms of their shoes were covered in mud. Kei smiled. Kei: I like this weapon. Michel: For a master of weapons, you're still sloppy. Kei: Oh, you don't think I trained with it? Michel: What are you saying mutt? Kei: Multus Iustus: Tri, Angle Change S! A bright glow envelopes his weapon. Michel: The hell is this?! The weapon reforms into a red spear. At its hilt, a golden tail. He grips it tightly. Michel: What is this madness? You transform a sword into a spear? Are you a magician now 'fido'? Kei: Why don't you come find out, ya miserable bastard. Michel: Now, now, name calling won't get you anywhere. Michel seemingly began to back-up. Kei: (Repositioning? No. Retreating.) Michel: Aw, so sorry 'fido' I don't feel like becoming your chew toy today. I just needed enough time to get your blood pressure up. Have fun! With that, Michel turned around and began to walk off. Kei: (I can't be hasty. I need to check on Alex.) With that, Kei turned toward the forest. ???: Kei! Kei turned back to his home to see Shigure standing on the back porch. Shigure: Phone call. Kei: Tell 'em to call back! Shigure: Its kinda important. Kei: I need to make sure Alexandria is safe. Tell them to call back later. Kei turns back and walks toward the forest. Shigure returns inside the house. She picks up the phone that had been sitting by the receiver. Shigure: Sorry, he's not available at the moment. Can I take a message? Meanwhile, Kei walks quietly through the forest. His weapon now back to normal, he looks around for Alexandria. Kei: Alex?! Alex! If you can hear me, answer me! ???: Yeah. I'm here. Kei turns around to see her. Kei: First time you've ever snuck up on me. Alex: I guess...I'm getting better? Kei: Yeah... Kei noticed some hesitation about her. Kei: Come on, let's get back to the house. Alex nods. The two quietly begin to move back towards the house. Kei could sense it. Alexandria was keeping quiet. Something was bothering her. He couldn't figure out if this was about Terra or something else. The two soon exit the forest. He sees Shigure standing on the back porch. Shigure: I'm glad the two of you are okay. Kei: Yeah, me too. Alexandria quietly walks into the house without saying anything. Shigure: Something is wrong with her. Kei: You could tell too. Shigure: Maybe its about Terra? Kei: I don't know. So who called? Shigure: Yui. Kei: Done with her meeting? Shigure: That wasn't it. Kei looks straight at Yui. Shigure: She wants you to come pick her up. Kei had a confused look on his face. Kei: She wants me to go pick her up? Shigure: I don't know what's going on either. All she said was that she wanted you to come pick her up. She left an address. Kei: Alright, I'll go. Kei took the address from Shigure and headed toward the building to find police surrounding it. Kei: This can't be good. Kei sees Nick standing behind the police blockade. Kei: Nick! He turns around to see Kei standing there. Nick: Of all the bad times... Kei goes over to him. Kei: What's happening? Nick: Armed Hijackers. Took over the building. They have hostages. Kei looks at the building. Kei: Yui. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter